1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) panel, an EPD device having the EPD panel and a method for driving the EPD device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an EPD panel manufactured by a simplified manufacturing process, an EPD device having the EPD panel, and a method for driving the EPD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a touch screen panel includes a resistor type, a capacitor type, a light-sensor type, etc. Recently, the touch screen panel is disposed on a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel to realize a display device, so that the display device may be used as an input device combined in a display device.
An integrated type LCD panel adapts the light sensor type that forms a light sensor using a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) such as amorphous silicon (“a-Si”) TFT, poly silicon TFT, etc., in an active area where an image is displayed. The light sensor includes a sensing TFT. When a control signal and a bias signal are applied to a control electrode of the sensing TFT and an input electrode of the sensing TFT, respectively, the sensing TFT is activated. Thus, the sensing TFT outputs a signal that corresponds to an external light through an output electrode thereof.
As a result, the integrated type LCD panel includes a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines so as to display an image, and further includes a plurality of bias signal lines and a plurality of gate lines so as to detect a touch position.